Funland
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: In our 8th installment of "Tales of the Bizarre", Tomo and Yomi are testing a new ride at a theme park. However, once they stop midway, they are taken to a place, where the past will catch up to them. Will they rewrite the past, or face dire consequences in the future? Rated T.


Two girls walked together, heading to a theme park, near their home. One girl had an orange shirt and jeans, with long brown hair, while the other girl had long light brown hair and glasses, wearing a purple jacket.

"Hey, I was wondering… When we get there, can you buy me some cotton candy, along the way?" The girl in brown hair asked.

The girl with glasses said, "Uh, no."

She held up a small slip of paper, which says "_Funland – FREE one-day pass_". She explained that they are only here to test the brand-new ride. She also said, "What amazed me is how you were lucky enough to win a contest on the radio, wanting to go to an amusement park."

"Well, remember Magical Land? You couldn't make it, because you had a fever… _twice_."

"I know. Don't bring it up."

"Yeah, yeah. Besides, we'll plan to go there, one day. But this, I figured I make it up to you, somehow."

"And the amusement park called _Funland_? That is the same park that went _Overhaul _on their attractions, after a misfire on the pyrotechnics. It's not _Magical Land_, but at least it had heart."

"Yeah. But the food was delicious. I bet the takoyaki pastries were to die for."

The girl in glasses blushed, as she stammered, "Please, do not tempt me… I'm trying to maintain my build."

"Yeah, right…"

She snorted, as the girl with glasses growled, "You're such an idiot…"

They arrived at the front gate, as the gate was closed, locked tight with chains. It said "_Closed – Due to maintenance_". The girl in brown hair moaned, "Oh, phooey… They're closed… And we have only one day on it."

She waved her One Day Pass, as a figure noticed them. He was young, small, and has short hair. He was wearing a black school uniform. He turned to the girls, and then ran off.

"HEY! WAIT!" The girl in brown hair cried out, "Yomi, did you see that?"

Yomi gasped, as she looked to her left, which was the direction that the boy ran off to. She then said, "Weird…"

* * *

_Picture, if you will, a park, closed for repairs, and for test rides. Two girls, namely a girl with dietary problems and a hyperactive free girl, get a FREE pass to the park. But they're about to experience a shocking dilemma. Miss Tomo Takino and Miss Koyomi Mizuhara; two high school girls on a trip to the most wonderful place on earth – Funland… where the park is not-so fun, for all. Our two girls will see it, firsthand, what happens when they can make it more fun… for someone who doesn't, anymore._

* * *

**_Tales of the Bizarre in:  
Funland_**

* * *

Tomo and Yomi were still outside the front gate, as Tomo peered through, still concerned about the boy in the gate. She then asked, "Hey, Yomi. Any idea who that guy is?"

Tomo then decided to climb the front gate, but she was having great difficulty. Yomi barked, "GET DOWN FROM THERE! Do you want us to get banned from this place?"

A voice said to them, "Excuse me, ladies…"

Tomo looked and saw a man in grey hair, wearing a bright yellow lab coat, with the tag "_Funland Technician_" on his left chest pocket. She dropped down, as Yomi said, "Sorry, Sir. My apologies for my friend, who is being an idiot…"

The technician said, "Oh, nothing at all. Lots of people tried to break in the park, only for free. But…"

Tomo complained, "Now, wait a minute! I have a FREE PASS! I'm allowed to do _anything_!"

The man smiled, "Oh… So you're the winners?"

Tomo giggled, "You bet! I'm Tomo Ta-!"

"Yeah, that's great. Listen, the front gate is locked. Permit me to let you in the back door, to my office."

They bowed and said, "Yes, sir."

They followed him, as they headed to a huge building, in the back of the theme park.

Yomi whispered, "You think we should ask him about… You know?"

Tomo replied, "Uh, nah. I'd rather keep it shut…"

**XXXXX**

Inside a huge lab, the technician welcomed the two girls, and was given an offer. He explained to the girls that the park is introducing a brand new ride, which is a coaster ride around Funland, showing the attractions, rides, and many landmarks. He also said that the park also shows the view of each ride, and can also perform a display of scenes, like in the Tunnel of Love or the Haunted House. He then showed a small yellow cart with blue wheels, in his hand. It was a miniature replica of the train, on the Funland Tours ride. Tomo asked him if the ride is safe. He replied that it's safe, but as long as the riders stay inside the train cart, at all times. He instituted that the ride has yet to be finished, after several train rides. In fact, he felt uneasy, after he said that one of his test subjects died in the park, long ago, during a recent test ride of a water log flume. Yomi asked if he knew of the victim. He turned away and said nothing. He moaned, "I rather not talk about it. See… There was a commotion at the park that some people didn't like how the rides were unstable, and… well…"

Tomo asked, "Do you know who he was?"

"No. And I rather not talk about it. We had to close one of our rides, _permanently_, after we found him, stuck in that ride. Apparently, Funland had closed down 17 rides, dating back to 1997. Even the Merry-Go-Round…"

Yomi replied, "Oh, yeah. I've heard about it. I think they found a body that died in a small fictional town, located in the-."

He stopped her, and then barked, "I'm sick of the past."

Yomi asked, "Are you okay?"

He felt said, as Tomo sneered, "Geez, Yomi. You didn't have to tug him in the heartstrings."

They felt dejected, as the man smiled and asked, "So… Shall we begin the test ride?"

Tomo smiled, "Let's."

They followed the man, as the boy they saw watched on, hiding behind the window.

**XXXXX**

Minutes later, Tomo and Yomi were seated in the train, which is a yellow cart, attached to three carts. They were seated in the first car, as the PA announced to them.

"_Welcome to Funland Tours. Please stay seated, throughout the ride. NO flash photography allowed, and NO roughhousing, at all times. Enjoy your stay at Funland. Have a nice day._"

The man said to them, through the megaphone, "Remember, if you see any faults, please inform me, after the ride. The cameras in the park are offline, since the squirrels gnashed and gnawed on our security cables."

Yomi asked, "Do you need to beef up security? That would save us the trouble."

He replied, "We're doing the best we can. However, we'll focus on that, once we finish our ride."

Tomo asked, "Wait… Is this the newest ride? I thought it would be a fast and scary ride!"

The technician said, "Sorry. But this _is _new. We figured that we needed a little added touch to the ride, to make it less boring."

Tomo snuffed, "Boring is right…"

Yomi scolded, "Come on. You should enjoy yourself."

"Yeah, yeah. I wish I should test another ride."

The man, in the control room, with five extra men in yellow coats, then pulled the lever on the control panel. The train moved, as it was simply fast. He then said that the train is clocked at 35 mph. The girls laughed, as it was going fast. He stated that going over 50 mph would trip the cars off the rails and fly out. He then checked it off his clipboard and said, "Good. Stability on the ride is flawless."

In the car, the girls were laughing, as they held onto the railing, riding in fast speed. Tomo cheered, "It's almost like the Yukari-Mobile!"

Yomi sighed, "Well, it's like a normal automobile, but, yeah…"

They laughed, as they went into a tunnel.

**XXXXX**

Ten minutes later, the girls arrived at a small town, outside, as it was in birch wood paneling and old trees. Tomo asked, viewing the rural area "Huh? I don't remember this place."

Yomi said, "Yeah. Reminds me of the incident in 2009, and that pyrotechnic incident. Luckily, this looks like it's new."

"Yeah, about that, how come you are displeased by Funland?"

Yomi explained, "I've heard reports, including that incident that made Funland lose its reputation. It happened, years before we went to high school. I heard that they found a body in the park. Rumors said that he was out of the car and was inside one of these fake buildings, like this one, here."

She pointed at a tall building, made of brick and glass, which is actually Styrofoam, Plexiglas, and paint. She continued, "It's almost like that, except they said that it was the shape of Shibuya's building. There was a kid that was trapped inside the building, for one whole week. He died, before he was found."

Tomo asked, "Do you think he's upset about that? I mean, the guy we know… I wonder why he's heartbroken by it."

"Oh, come on, Tomo. That's bupkis. I mean, seriously. Does the guy we know have a thing for the kid? He's not like Kimura."

"Yeah, but it just bothers m-."

**CRASH!  
**The car started to shake and rattle, as it stopped moving. The cars halted, as the girls were stuck in the car. Tomo moaned, as she pushed the car. She pouted, "Damn. The car stopped."

Yomi said, "Well, it _is _old, and it's stuck tight. Plus, there's nothing we can do."

Tomo then stepped out, as Yomi barked, "HEY! What are you doing? The man said we cannot leave the car, at all times!"

Tomo snickered, "Please. The cameras are off. What's he going to do, kick us out? No security cameras."

She jumped out and landed on the grass. She dashed off to the fake city, as Yomi grumbled, "You idiot."

She stepped out and chased after her. The boy from earlier appeared from behind and followed them. Tomo & Yomi were heading to the huge fake city in the park, with an unknown boy following them.

* * *

Moments later, they arrived at the small town, which was rickety and faded, with most of its buildings show wear and tear, and with some broken windows. Yomi said that it looks old, even for a fake city. Tomo just jeered that the park was closed for months, and they needed repairs. She then said, "HEY! I got it! Why don't we check inside the building?"

Yomi said, "Are you stupid? These buildings are fake! I'll bet the doors are bolted shut."

Tomo sighed, "Aw, no fun, Yomi…"

She then said, as she grabbed the doorknob, "I'm going in!"

Yomi shouted, "NO, IDIOT!"

She turned the knob and opened the door, as Yomi yelled, "YOU MORON! WHY DID YOU-?"

Tomo was in shock, as she saw inside the building, which has a stairway, a receptionist desk, two couches on the side, and a bright light on the ceiling. Tomo and Yomi were in complete amazement, as they stepped inside. Tomo asked, "What _is _this place?"

Yomi replied, "No clue. I believe this is some sort of hotel or apartment."

Tomo said, "Yeah. Suppose we spend the night here?"

"It's broad daylight! Hell, no!"

"Aw, come on, Yomi… This place is great…"

"NO! We're going back to the cart and wait for it to move."

"Yeah, but-."

"NO BUTS!"

"Shows what you know…"

"What was that?"

She growled, as Tomo went upstairs. Yomi walked off and huffed, "Fine. Why don't you live in your pretend city? I'm leaving."

She left the building, as Tomo went up to the second floor. She then noticed a narrow hallway with three doors, each with a small empty room inside. She walked down the faintly dimmed hallway, as she look at each door. She then turned to the first door on her left. She turned the doorknob, but was locked tight. She then walked to the second door, but the knob was missing. She said, "Well, that's no help… Someone must've gotten shoddy construction."

She then turned to the third room and opened the door. She giggled, "EASY!"

She then stepped in, viewing a small room with a cotton bed with white sheets and a pillow, a desk, and a laundry basket. She then said, "Huh… I guess this must be a visitor's room. But look at the accommodations. No wonder this place is failing. No bathroom… No kitchen… no phone…"

A voice said, "Of course. This used to be a resort, before the owner sold it to make it an amusement park."

Tomo said, "They're better off building a resort _and _park, at the same time."

She gasped, as she turned around. There was no one there. She asked, "Hello? Who said that? Yomi… Yomi, if this is a game…"

She shut the door, as the boy was behind Tomo, who was leaving to the stairway. She then said, "Okay… I think I better go. Yomi has got to hear this."

She went downstairs, as the boy followed, making light footsteps. Tomo stopped, as she heard noise. She trembled, "It's only daylight. Nothing wrong… It's still good… Deep breath, Tomo… Deep breath…"

She breathed deeply, as she went back to the lobby. She sat down on the couch, as she was still rattled in fright.

"Man, I wanna go home… but I can't. The car's broken and Yomi and I are stranded here."

**XXXXX**

Yomi returned to the track, as was grumbling in anger, over Tomo's funny behavior, "Stupid Tomo. She thinks she is better than me? Jerk! _She's _the party pooper; or, well, if she said that! But she didn't have to insult me…"

She went to the track, only to view that the roller coaster carts have disappeared. She cried, "DAMN IT! TOMO!"

She marched back to town, as she growled, "I can't believe it! The cart was fixed, and they left, without us! I hate you, Tomo! When we get back, remind me to clobber you!"

She returned to town, as she looked at the 'fake' buildings. She then thought, "Hmm… Which building was it, again?"

Meanwhile, Tomo stepped out and looked around the town, as she was a bit frightened. She then said, "Oh… kay… Now I wanna go home…"

She then viewed a huge building, with moss on the side. It was a tall white building, made of brick. She walked to the building and opened the door. But it was locked tight. She then moaned, as she held the knob, "Well, this is why it's fake. Even the windows are Plexiglas."

She then viewed the window and noticed a room with a table, three chairs, plants, a lamp, a flower pot on the table, a couch, and a light hanging on the ceiling. Tomo shivered, "Oh, my gawd… A living room, for real?"

She stepped back and sighed, completely confused. She said to herself that it is all weird, since this is a theme park. She then found a newspaper on the ground, by the door. She then said, "Hmm… I wonder which paper they used for the newspaper…"

It was a huge paper, completely white with fresh ink, which looks new. She read the date – _May 4__th__, 1997_.She then whispered, "Today _is _May 4th!"

She giggled and laughed it off, "Bah! Who cares? They love to print and make fake newspapers. That's why it's a theme park, and-."

She then read a headline for May 4th, on the newspaper. She shivered, as she noticed it, "Oh, god… That happened on May 4th. And it's still fresh… Feels like it."

She looked through the newspaper and saw that it was real. She said, "Either the paper is remade fully, or the newspaper I'm holding onto is still-."

A voice cried out, "HEY! NEWSPAPER THIEF!"

She dropped the paper, as a man in a violet shirt and gray pants called to her, holding a rake, "You little brat! Steal this family's newspaper, will you-?"

Tomo shouted, as she dashed away, "I'm SORRRRRRRRRYYYYYYY!"

She ran away, running down the street. She panted, "What the heck is this? How am I here, and someone else is there?"

She stopped running, as she was by a street corner, panting for air. She then said to herself that she is surrounded by a theme park with people, except she doesn't know, yet. She thought they were animatronic people.

Tomo cringed, "I have to go back. But where's the roller coaster?"

She thought, as she walked off, "Maybe Yomi's right… I shouldn't have wandered off… But still, wait until Yomi hears about th-."

She turned around and saw a boy in the park. She asked him, "OH. Hi… No talking to me, please. Could you? I'm kind of in a battered state, head-wise."

She marched off, as he said, "Hello."

She stopped, as she said, "Uh, excuse me? Didn't I say-!"

She turned to him, but he was gone. She then shivered, "I must be nuts…"

The boy said, as he was behind her, "No, you're not."

She turned to him, as he smiled, "Hello."

She shrieked, as she dropped to the floor, completely terrified. She gasped, "Uh… Yomi… Anyone… I want to go home…"

The boy said, "Don't be afraid. I just wanted to join you. You don't need to be scared over me."

"HOW CAN I? You're a freaking ghost!"

"You can tell?"

"It's no joke… How come I see a paper from 1997, the same day that this park closed down 17 rides? And how come there was a curmudgeon, when I grabbed the newspaper? And what about _you_?"

The boy explained, "There's a lot you should know about this place. This _is _the park… except it was how I remembered it. It was huge, with large buildings, attractions, and even scenery. But there's more to it…"

"Look, can we find Yomi and tell her what's going on? Besides, someone like you cannot live here. If you're lost, please tell me so."

"Yeah, unfortunately… This _isn't _the park you know. You and your friend should do something…"

"Why? Are you even lost?"

"No… But if you find her… tell her to help me. You see, this park… was my favorite park of all… except…"

He walked away, as Tomo called, "WAIT! Come back! What about it? What happened?"

The boy said, as he went to the tree, "I can't tell you… That would ruin the fun."

He went behind the tree and disappeared. Tomo cringed, as she trembled in fear, "Okay… Very, very creepy…"

She walked off, as she was looking for Yomi.

**XXXXX**

On the other side of the park, Yomi was walking down the bridge, which was over a clear blue pond. She then looked down and said, "It's beautiful. I never knew of this place, in the park, before. But still…"

She was too focused on the clear water that she forgot about Tomo. As she continued to look, she heard the sound of the boy's screams. She then gasped, "HUH? Who was that?"

She continued to hear the voices.

"Leave me alone!"

"HAH! Tough guy, huh?"

"Yeah. You think you're so smart?"

"No, please! Stop it!"

Yomi growled, "Why those arrogant little-!"

She ran off, heading to where the ruckus was. However, she stopped and found where the voices were. It was in a small shack, in the middle of town. She then said, "Huh? I thought I heard something… And it was from-."

She then noticed a faint spot of singed wood, on the door. She whispered, "Oh, my god… Was this place on fire?"

She was about to open the door, but a voice called, "DON'T!"

She gasped, as she turned around. No one was there. She shivered, "Okay… I think I better find Tomo…"

She walked out of the town and called out, "TOMO! TOMO, WHERE ARE YOU?"

Tomo called out, "OVER HERE!"

She was on the other side of town, as she waved, "YOMI! YOMI!"

She ran to her and hugged her. She shivered, I'm so scared…"

**BONK!  
**"IDIOT!" Yomi shouted, "Where have you been?"

Tomo explained what happened, when she found a newspaper from 1997, and also a strange little boy that was stuck in the park. Yomi then said, "Really? I heard three people in the park, and then… There was this… Come on. I'll show you."

She showed Tomo the shack with the signed door. She said, "Well, I heard two voices, picking on this kid, right here… and the next thing I knew, they disappeared. And when I was about to open the do-."

Tomo called, "WHOA! You mean… You, too?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I met the boy… and he… well… Do you think this place is haunted?"

"Haunted?"

"Yeah… I mean… The boy said that he was here, and he said that he wanted us to save him. You don't think he meant something about saving him, from an accident in the park, or maybe lost in the park, without anybody to tend to?"

"No… But I have a feeling I know how this is going out."

Yomi looked at a calendar and read, "1997… It's-. It can't be…"

She whispered, "We've gone… back in time?"

Tomo cringed, "You mean… We're back to the year of 1997? NO WAY! I wasn't even born in 1997!"

Yomi barked, "FOCUS! And also, no, we weren't, but we _were _alive that day. Besides, we were born, before that year. And let's face it. It's not like we're going to be stuck here."

Tomo said, "I guess you're right. But… It is so confusing. This boy said that he was stuck here… meaning… this was the day, May 4th, that he died in this park."

Yomi replied, "Yeah. I guess you're-."

She snuffed, "I guess you're stupid. There's no way that someone died in the park! Besides, there were no fires set off in the park! What would it cause, if there _was _a fire?"

"I dunno. Fireworks misfire?"

"Still, though…"

She gasped, as she remembered, "Oh… That body in the small fictional town… You don't think it's-. I mean, it's possible, since Funland closed down 17 rides and attractions."

The boy said, from behind Yomi, "Actually, he miscounted. The entire park closed, having to shut down 21 attractions."

Yomi yelled at Tomo, as Tomo was shivering in fear, "I **KNOW **WHAT I SAID! IT'S SEVENTEEN!"

Tomo cringed, as she was frightened, "T-T-T-T-T-T-T-That wasn't m-mm-m-m-m-m-me… Yo-o-o-o-omi…"

"Oh, really? Then how do you expla-?"

She asked, "Wait… If you didn't say that… then… Who did?"

She turned around, as the boy vanished. Tomo cringed, "It's the kid. He told me not to be afraid. Maybe the park makes sense, now. He wants us here… to die…"

She cried, as she was scared, "WAAAAAAH! I WANNA GO HOME! I WANNA GO HOME! I WANNA GO HOME, OR AT LEAST BACK TO MY TIME!"

Yomi slapped her face, as she cried, "GET A GRIP! So, one little ghost isn't the end of the world! I still think it's something else!"

"Yeah, well… Why are we in a deserted park, in 1997, with no one around, but a ghost? I tell you, Chiyo-Chan would freak out and go home, but… Me?"

She glared at Yomi, "If you tell her about this-."

Yomi said, "I promise."

She thought, "Of course, I'll tell Kagura about it… She never said about her."

She held her hand and said, "Look. Let's just get out of here. I don't know what, but-. Okay, you know what, let's leave and never return. I'm sick of theme parks… especially the haunted ones, like in the books."

The boy said, as he appeared behind both girls, "How dare you? I think theme parks are fun!"

They stopped, as Tomo said, "Uh… Could you _not _disappear, please?"

The boy said, as he smiled, "Oh, go ahead. Now that you two are here…"

They turned to him, as Yomi adjusted her glasses. She said, "Uh… Who's he?"

Tomo shivered, "He's the ghost."

Yomi giggled, "Oh… Ohhhhhhh…"

A long pause, as the girls looked at the boy. He introduced himself, but before he could, Tomo and Yomi shrieked in horror.

"**YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**"

They ran away, as the boy cried, "WAIT!"

Tomo shouted, "NO! NO! NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!"

Yomi shrieked, "GHOSTS! GHOSTS! AAAAAAH!"

They continued to run, as they were running on a long concrete path. However, they kept running past the same buildings in the park. The boy stopped the scenery and said, "Guys! You shouldn't even run away from your problems…"

The girls dropped on their butts and stammered in fright. Tomo cried, "No! Don't kill us! We didn't know! TAKE HER! She's enriched with curves!"

Yomi shouted, "Don't you sacrifice me! It was YOUR FAULT that you left the car, even though the man said-!"

"OH, SHUT UP! Why is it always ME?"

"YOU! I BLAME YOU! I BLAME YOU FOR THIS!"

The boy blew a whistle, as the girls stopped fighting. He shouted, "ARE YOU DONE? Seriously, I brought you here, just for something, and you wouldn't listen to me?"

Tomo said, "Sorry. We're like that, all the time…"

Yomi added, "Plus, she's the one that started it."

The boy smiled, "Well, it's your own fault for being so daring. I did that, too, but I can't dare explain why."

Tomo asked, "So, why are we here? What happened to this place?"

Yomi questioned, "And also, who are you?"

The boy introduced himself, "My name's Akio Sakura. I'm a high school senior from Tokyo."

"Hey, just like us." Tomo said.

Yomi said, "Uh, stupid, we're only in our-. Oh. But it's March. How come we're in May?"

Tomo said, "I don't know… What do you want me to do?"

Akio asked, "So, do you what to know what I was doing here?"

Yomi said, "Yeah. We should."

He walked with the girls, as he explained his life story.

"I was born in Tokyo, and raised there. Of course, my father wanted me to go into the family business. He's a technician in this theme park, among others. He started out as a theme park operator and mechanic in Okinawa. I studied in technology and science, and had good grades. I even won two _Science Fairs_, learning from my father's genius."

Tomo snuffed, "Nerd."

Yomi smiled, "I like him."

Akio continued, "By the time I started High School, my father owned and operated Funland, as one of the main technicians, and also the main ride tester for each ride."

Yomi said, "When did it happen?"

Akio said, "1994. By the time I became Senior, I wanted to study and become a computer technician, like Father. He liked the idea, but he wanted me to enjoy Funland, before he'd let me. He said he wanted to make me join, anyway, but my friends said that I have to go to college, before I could join him."

Tomo said, "Is that right?"

She pondered, "Maybe _I _should get an easy job, after college. Hmm…"

Yomi asked, "So, college aside, how did you end up here?"

Akio replied, "Well, first of all, why don't we talk, while we enjoy the rides?"

Tomo cheered, "YAY! I'll ride with you!"

Yomi said, "Yeah, but-."

Tomo giggled, "Aw, don't be a party pooper. Akio is nice enough to go for it!"

Akio said, "Well, the best way to learn how it works is to experience the ride. So, let's have fun."

Tomo cheered, as she and Akio ran off, "YAY! YOU'RE THE BEST GHOST EVER!"

Yomi chased after them, "HEY! WAIT!"

She thought, "I am so confused. How is he still alive, before his apparent death?"

She then heard Akio's voice, from far away, "HELP! HELLLLLP!"

The voices stopped, as Yomi whispered, "What is going on? Why? How?"

She tried figuring out how Akio died in the park, as she joined Tomo and Akio.

* * *

Throughout the day, Tomo, Yomi, & Akio rode on different rides, such as the roller coaster, where Tomo & Yomi couldn't stop screaming, after the huge drops on the ride, and the fast speed that it made, the merry-go-round, since Akio was reaching for the brass ring, as Tomo said he might never make it, and even the log ride, in which got the girls drenched, after the huge wave of water splashed on all of them.

Hours later, Tomo said, as she was exhausted, "Man, that was an amazing day. We should do this again, more often."

Akio smiled, "Sure. As much as you'd like. My father built this park, with some help, and he's thinking I should be working for him. But to be honest, I wanted to be a computer technician."

Yomi said, "Why not? Become one, then help out in the park, anyway. After all, computer technicians can fix the rides, maybe see what went wrong."

Akio replied, "True. I always thought that you can experience the ride, as long as you guess what went wrong… But it's got to be the wheels, axels, and the faulty wiring. I guess that's why some rides closed, a lot. Father wanted to make an overhaul, before the park opens. 17 of the rides were working A-OK, but he didn't think so."

Yomi thought, "The 17, or 22, rides that closed… that year…"

She said to him, "Shouldn't you be heading home, now? Your father should be worried about you."

Akio smiled, "I'm okay. He's usually okay with me, staying out late. But my mother, on the other hand…"

Tomo giggled, "Hey, no worries. You'll be fine…"

Yomi said, "Right. We'll… see you later, then?"

Akio asked, "Just a moment. Before you go… How about a photo to remember this moment?"

Tomo giggled, as she smiled, "YES! One for your scrapbook?"

Yomi said, "Sure thing."

They went by Akio, as he held up a digital camera. He pointed at himself and the girls, and took a picture. He then said, "Good. It looks perfect…"

Yomi whispered, "Perfect for a ghost…"

Akio asked, "Huh?"

Yomi said, "Nothing. It's getting late. We should be going now."

They walked off, heading to the path, as Tomo waved to him, "Bye."

Akio smiled, and then waved goodbye to his new friends.

At the path, Tomo jeered at Yomi, "_Perfect for a ghost…_"

Yomi barked, "You _know _what I'm talking about!"

"Why do you always ruin my fun, Yomi? Akio is a nice guy!"

"He's dead! Okay? We just blessed a dead boy, who wanted one last ride… in the park. Don't you think it's enough? Funland is nice, for Akio's father, but it's his last wish. For now, let's find a way out of here… and back to _our _time."

"Yeah. I mean, I don't know if I want a career in computers or time traveling. OH! Hey, you know, maybe I should-."

"Nope. Before you say anything, you're going to tell me what you're going to be, after college…"

Tomo giggled, "Oh, it's a secret… In fact, I plan on becoming one, one day. First…"

She held her long hair and said, "I'm going to improve on the hairstyle…"

Tomo winked at Yomi, as Yomi laughed, "YOU? Yeah, as if!"

Tomo barked, "WHAT? WHAT'S SO FUNNY?"

They walked together, talking and laughing, heading back home. But then…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

They stopped and gasped, "AKIO!"

Yomi said, "Oh, crap! It's happening!"

Tomo shouted, as Yomi ran, "WHAT? _What's _happening?"

Yomi yelled, "Akio! He's going to die, right now!"

Tomo shrieked, "WHAAAAAAAAAT!?"

Yomi cried out, "WE HAVE TO SAVE HIM!"

Tomo growled, as she followed her, "But… Yomi… ARGH! We'll _never _make it back home!"

They ran back to the park.

**XXXXX**

Akio, meanwhile, was being harassed by three boys in black jackets, red bandanas, and spiky hair. They started shoving and pushing him, as Akio was pleaded, "Hey, stop it!"

He cried, "Leave me alone!"

One bully said to him, "HAH! Tough guy, huh?"

The second one jeered, "Yeah. You think you're so smart?"

"No, please! Stop it!" Akio pleaded, but no use.

They shoved him into the building, as Tomo and Yomi arrived, watching the action from a distance, hiding behind the bush.

One bully scoffed, "Get up, brainiac. Father's _baby _wants to play some more…"

Tomo growled, "Why those-!"

Yomi shushed her and said, "Tomo… Quiet… I think this might be happening, before…"

Tomo asked, "Huh? How did you-?"

"Because! Not only about 20 rides closed down in 1997… but I heard that there was an accident in the park… But I can't place it."

The bully threw Akio into the shack, as he shut the door. He called out, "Get out of _this_, loser!"

The door was locked shut, as Yomi cringed, "What are they doing?"

Tomo asked, as she sniffed, "Strange… I smell gasoline…"

Two of the bullies poured gasoline onto the ground, by the door, as the third bully lit a flame on his lighter. The flame grew huge, as it engulfed most of the park. The bullies ran away, completely shocked and scared. They disappeared into the darkness, as Akio was screaming for his life, "HELP! HELLLLLLLLP!"

Tomo shrieked, "FUNLAND IS ON FIRE!"

Yomi cried, "The _Arson Assault on Funland_… Of course! Mom told me about it, before I was planning to go to _Magical Land_. It was tragic…"

Tomo ran off, as Yomi cried out, "TOMO!"

Yomi yelled, "MORON! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Tomo shrieked, "SAVING HIS LIFE! COME ON! GET OFF YOUR BUTT AND HELP HIM!"

She ran to the flaming shack, as Yomi cried, "But… There's not a-."

Tomo arrived at the shack, and started to pound on the door. Tomo's clothes were lightly on fire, as she charged at the door, with her shoulder.

"SOMEONE HELP ME!" Akio cried.

Tomo shrieked, "AKIO!"

"Tomo?" Akio called, "Is that you?"

"HANG ON! OW! HOT, HOT, HOT! UNGH!"

"Tomo, don't worry about me! Save yourself!"

"I CAN'T! WE CAN'T HAVE YOU DIE, AND LOSE YOUR FUTURE! Think of your father!"

"My… father?"

Tomo broke the door down, as she ran to him, "Akio! Here… Grab my hand!"

He grabbed her hand and said, "Oh, thanks… But you can't stay here…"

Tomo yelled, "Neither do you! Now, come on-!"

**CRASH!  
**A huge block of flaming wood fell down in front of the exit, as Tomo was shocked, and also angry, "AW, COME ON!"

Akio pleaded, "We can't escape… This is it…"

Tomo sobbed, "No… And I have so much to live for…"

As Tomo and Akio hugged, with Tomo crying, sirens were made, as three fire trucks arrived at the park, as four firemen entered the gate. Yomi signaled to them, as she led them to the fire.

"COME ON! HURRY! THE PARK'S ON FIRE! HURRY!"

They ran to the blazing park area, as one of the firemen went into a small shack. He said that it's all for show, but she said that there is a boy in there.

"YOMI? IS THAT YOU?"

Yomi cried, "No… TOMO!"

The firemen, with axe in hand, charged through the fire and chopped the huge debris out of the way. Minutes later, he grabbed Tomo and Akio, lightly singed, as carried them out of the building. Tomo coughed, as she was badly hurt. Yomi hugged her, as she giggled, "Oh, god. Tomo, you're okay…"

Tomo cringed, "I'm sorry… I'm sorry… My life flashed before my eyes…"

Yomi giggled, as she was in tears, "No, don't be. It was your _own fault._ But, you did save him…"

Tomo asked, as Yomi was crying, "Yomi? You okay?"

The fireman in red asked the girls, "Excuse me, ladies, but what were you doing in the park, at this late of night?"

Yomi replied, "Well… Funny story…"

Tomo said, "Let me! You see, we left our bags behind, and we found the kid being picked on by three thugs in black leather jackets, and they shoved him in the shack, and set it ablaze."

The fireman said, "Ah, I see… It's the _Blazers of Okinawa_ again…"

Yomi and Tomo asked, "Huh?! _Blazers of Okinawa_?"

The fireman said, "Well, they are a gang in Japan that pick on people at the dead of night, and sometimes they destroy various times, using brute force and fire."

Yomi whispered, "Of course… The _Blazers of Okinawa_… Funland's 1997 mishap… the arson attack… one body found dead… It makes sense… Why didn't I know that?"

Tomo huffed, "Because, you're an idiot…"

Akio said, as he was behind the girls, "No. I was the idiot. I shouldn't have stayed behind, admiring the park, only to be picked on by those hooligans."

Tomo whispered, "So… What now?"

The fireman said, "Maybe you two should go home. We'll make sure that the park is safe, again. It'll take all night to put out the fire."

Yomi smiled and said, "Thanks, sir."

Akio asked, "Should I escort you home?"

Tomo giggled, "Good idea."

They walked together, as the firemen continued to put out the fire to the park.

**XXXXX**

The girls returned to the track, where they last were, as Akio said, "Here. I found this…"

He pointed at the carts that Tomo and Yomi were on, as he continued, "Here. From here on, you're on your own."

He then said, as he walked off, "Thank you."

He disappeared, as Tomo got on, first. She then said, "Come on, Yomi!"

Yomi said, as she went in the cart, "Okay. But _this time_, I'm watching you…"

Tomo sobbed, "Believe me. I don't want to end up like him."

The train started moving, as they left the city, heading back home.

* * *

Moments later, they returned to the station, as the technician, Mr. Sakura, walked to them. They got out and said, "So, how did the tests go?"

Yomi said, "Well, the train was okay, but… Somehow the train shut itself down, and Miss Idiot, over here, jumped out of the car."

The technician barked, "I told you _not _to leave the car, at all times!"

Tomo apologized, as Yomi said, "But never mind… We need to talk about the 17 rides that closed in 1997."

Mr. Sakura asked, "The what now? 1997? All it happened was an attempted arson, and it was thwarted, after someone extinguished the fire, sooner than later."

Yomi asked, "Yeah, but-. I mean… What about-?"

Tomo patted her back and said, "Yomi… let it go…"

Yomi barked, "Yeah, but… WE KNEW ABOUT AKIO!"

Mr. Sakura asked, "You mean my son?"

Yomi said, "Yeah. You know, back in May 4th, 1997, Akio Sakura was-."

A voice called, "Did someone mention me?"

A man in a white lab coat and black hair was holding a clipboard. He then asked, "Huh? Did you girls mention me?"

Yomi gasped, "Huh? Akio's alive?"

Tomo nudged her abdomen, as she whispered, "Zipit!"

Mr. Sakura asked them, "So, what did you experienced? I mean, you didn't see anything that was tragic or anything…"

Akio said, "Well, now that you mention it, Father, it was about nearly 10 years ago, I was attacked by a group of thugs, and I was trapped in a fiery shack. However, the firemen came and rescued me, in the nick of time, before the building burnt down."

Yomi was confused, as she was astonished. Tomo asked, "Uh, tell me more…"

Akio said, "Well, after that, I wanted to stay in school and stay away from theme parks, until I graduate. You see, I took up a career on computer technology, and wanted to help Father with his theme park. After that, I got a job here, as _Assistant Test Researcher_."

Tomo smiled, "Good for you…"

Yomi whispered to Tomo, "Uh, Tomo… Is it just me… or did we just changed the past?"

Tomo smirked, "Who cares? As long as we had a lot of fun."

Akio said to the girls, "Oh, uh, one more thing. I wanted to ask you girls abou-."

Yomi said, "Uh, no-no. We'll be… on our way…"

Mr. Sakura said, "Well, thank you very much for coming to the park. You're welcome to come back, any time."

He added, "Plus, we'll see what we can do about the tracks that stopped the ride, midway through."

The girls bowed to them, and then left the park. Akio then whispered, as he held a picture of himself, Tomo, and Yomi, from 1997, i.e. where the girls visited, and how they saved him from a fiery death.

He said, as he was alone, "I was gonna ask them if they resemble the girls that rescued me…"

* * *

_Mr. Akio Sakura, Assistant Researcher in Funland. Once a ghost of a delinquent attack, now erased from time and into a bright future in technology. He was spared from a certain death risk in the 20__th__ century, now given a second chance in life.  
As for our two saviors…_

* * *

Yomi said, as she walked with Tomo, leaving Funland, "I'm _never _going on a theme park, as long as I live…"

Tomo asked, "Not even _Magical Land_?"

Yomi said, "Yeah… Well, I guess I can make an exception…"

Tomo said, "We can always plan a trip there, since you missed it. Anything for the best friend I had, saving my life…"

Yomi sniffled, as she was moved, "Thanks… Also, try not to act so childish, again…"

Tomo smiled, "Oh, I won't. Besides, we have college exams, coming up. And besides, I'm going to ace my exams!"

Yomi laughed, "Then you better study, if you want your _dream _job. I'm going to laugh, knowing that you'll be the _last _girl in our friends to not get accepted to a college."

Tomo barked, "YOU'RE MEAN, YOMI!"

Yomi ran off, as Tomo chased after her.

* * *

_Miss Tomo Takino and Miss Koyomi Mizuhara – They have entered Funland, and enjoyed every bit of it… and even helped a new friend. Tomo and Yomi have entered, escaped, and survived… a __**Tale of the Bizarre**__._

* * *

**_Thanks for Reading!_**


End file.
